


Mine.

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Omegaverse Week [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Day 4: Jealousy/Competition for starkerfestivals Omegaverse event on tumblr————It never failed to make Peter’s nose turn up when he caught the scent of another omega on Tony.It was never direct; not like anyone had scented his alpha purposely. But it still bothered him. Because that meant that the entire day while Tony was away, other omegas got his attention when Peter didn’t.Not a lot of things made Peter jealous. But that was one of them.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Omegaverse Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Mine.

It never failed to make Peter’s nose turn up when he caught the scent of another omega on Tony.

It was never direct; not like anyone had scented his alpha purposely. But it still bothered him. Because that meant that the entire day while Tony was away, other omegas got his attention when Peter didn’t.

Not a lot of things made Peter jealous. But that was one of them.

He tried to control his jealousy at first. He didn’t want to seem awful and have Tony leave him for it.

But then he learned that the alpha actually liked seeing his possessive side.

So he didn’t hide it.

As soon as Tony was home and Peter caught the first whiff of an omega’s unique scent on his skin, it was over.

He stood slowly, walking to the bedroom doorway and the alpha followed after him. Just as he was supposed to.

“Peter, what is this?” Like he didn’t know. Playing innocent. “I just got home. Let me sit down

The omega pulled Tony in by his tie, eyes glinting with something dangerous. “Alpha,” he said softly. “I don’t think you’re understanding....”

He shoved him onto the bed with probably more force than necessary, but it made the point.

The alpha watched him curiously, eyebrows raised. “Peter. What has gotten into you?”

Peter straddled the older man’s thighs before moving to sit on his stomach, hands on his chest and effectively keeping him down. “Someone else touched my alpha today. My alpha,” he growled possessively.

A shiver ran through Tony’s body. “All yours, honey,” he promised. “You know that.”

“Do I? Maybe I don’t.” He looked over the alpha, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Alpha was letting other omegas close to him.”

“Just for business, baby.”

Peter knew that Tony couldn’t avoid contact sometimes. Scents would linger. But he was going to show his alpha that he didn’t like it. Make him remember who’s he was.

He quickly undressed his alpha and then himself, claiming his spot again as he sat on the older man’s stomach.

He felt abs clench under him and he smirked. “What is it? Didn’t already get enough attention today?”

“Please, omega,” Tony breathed. “Ride me, honey. Show me who’s I am.”

Peter scoffed. “I know you’re mine. You know you’re mine. I don’t know that I should reward you. I think I’ll take what I want...and leave you hard and pitiful.”

He slowly reached behind himself and stroked Tony’s cock, smirking slightly at the noises it drew from the other man. “Already whining. Didn’t you get enough today? Didn’t some other omega already come along and get you off?”

Peter knew that Tony would never cheat. Ever. But he knew the talk just turned the alpha on more. Made him want him more. That was the goal.

“No, Pete, of course not. Never. I’m only yours, omega.”

“You’d better be.” He slowly lifted himself before sinking down on the alpha’s cock, groaning as he was filled.

Tony dropped his head back, an almost pained sound leaving him. “You’re so wet, honey...tight...fuck.”

Peter hummed softly, starting to ride the other man without waiting for him to give the go-ahead. Peter was the one in charge. He got to decide how things went.

The alpha just took it, hips rocking pitifully and moaning a high whine.

The younger man grinned. “You’re my alpha. Mine.” He clenched down hard to draw another sound out from the alpha. “You won’t get this from any other omega, will you?”

“No, baby, I won’t,” Tony babbled. “God, your ass is so perfect....”

He laughed softly, biting his lip as he moved himself faster. “Thank you, alpha.”

His hands stayed on Tony’s chest, thumbs teasingly brushing over his nipples every so often.

Peter kept going, not holding anything back even when he felt Tony’s knot start to swell and try to catch enough to tie them together.

The omega knew how things were going to go. He had his entire plan.

He took his own cock in hand, stroking quickly as he felt himself getting close to his high. He ignored the pleas and cries from the alpha under him as he dropped his head back.

“I’m gonna cum,” he breathed, cock twitching in his fist. He went still on Tony as he came, orgasm wracking his body until he spilled all over the alpha’s chest.

It took him a minute to come down from his high, breathing hard and slowly rubbing his cum into the older man’s skin. There. His scent wouldn’t be able to be ignored for a while that way.

Once he was back to focused, he zeroed in on how much Tony was clearly holding back. “I don’t have to let you cum today.”

The alpha cried out, hips rocking up weakly as he trembled. “Please, omega. Please, let me claim you. I’m yours. All yours.”

A slight smile tugged at the younger man’s lips. His alpha was so pretty when he begged. “Okay. Okay.” He started moving again, hissing at the slight oversensitivity.

Tony was almost instantly on the edge, continuing to beg for his orgasm.

Peter loved the pretty words, basking in them as he kept riding the alpha.

“Please- oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum, omega,” Tony whimpered, head dropping back against the bed.

The omega didn’t stop moving, fucking himself on the cock until the alpha’s knot swelled enough to lock them together and he felt warm cum filling him as deep as possible.

Tony moaned as he rode it out, hips working weakly as he came down from the high.

The younger man just watched him with amusement all over his face. “You’re not gonna get that from anyone else, alpha. You’re all mine.”

“All yours,” he agreed, breathing shakily. “Fuck, why would I even want anyone else?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
